Stuck in Detention
Stuck in Detention is the second episode for The Loud House spin-off series The Adventures of Lynn Loud. The transcript premiered on May 28, 2016, while the title card and plot came out 4 days later on June 1, 2016. The episode was written by TrevorPhillips, TheAnimatorCartoonistDude, and Harvey Beaks Number 1 Fan. Last Episode: Lynn's Very Own First Episode / Next Episode: No Dog Escapes from the McBride House Characters *Lynn Loud ( Ashleigh Ball) *Jacob Baker (Kath Soucie) *Sammy Adams (Stacey DePass) *Mrs. Macintosh (Annie Southern) *Lucas Nelson (Kath Soucie) *Luna Loud (Cree Summer) *Luan Loud (Eden Riegel) *Lola Loud (Vanessa Marshall) *Mr. Loud (no lines) *Mrs. Loud (no lines) *Lori Loud (mentioned) *Leni Loud (mentioned) Summary Lynn gets in detention for the night because she asked to go to the bathroom during an assignment, but she needs to get back home for watching the Ultimate Bowl. Plot The episode begins with Lynn in math class while her teacher, Mrs. McIntosh is asking the class to solve an equation. As soon as she is done speaking, Lynn raises her hand, asking to go to the bathroom. Mrs. McIntosh yells at Lynn for interrupting her class, which in turn gets Lynn in detention for the night. Lynn tries to talk Mrs. McIntosh to getting her out of detention, but Mrs. McIntosh yells at her again. Mrs. McIntosh's best student, Alfred, then raises his hand and gets the correct answer. After that, the bell rings, and Mrs. McIntosh congratulates Alfred and tells Lynn to go directly to the detention room. The scene cuts to the detention room, where Lynn complains about not being able to do the stuff she enjoys at home. She sees two of her friends at the detention room, Jacob and Sammy. They all talk about how Mrs. McIntosh is insane and evil, until Jacob notices that she is about to walk into the room which scares everyone. Mrs. McIntosh then steps into the detention room, and announces to the class that she will watch the detention room that day. She then proceeds to give everyone a week's worth of advanced calculus, which nobody in the room understands and can do. She gets them silent by yelling at the class to get their work done and threatening them by saying they will get another week if they don't do their homework. Lynn begins whispering to her friends that she needs to get home and watch the Ultimate Bowl, the biggest football game in the world. Sammy gets the idea that they will finish their work by using the two spare calculators Jacob brought and not letting Mrs. McIntosh find out, or she will turn them into human pretzels. Lynn then says out loud that her big sister Lori always says this when she finds out one of her sisters are in her room. Mrs. McIntosh then gets suspicious about what Lori says that describe her. Lynn, worried, says that Lori thinks that Mrs. McIntosh is the best teacher ever. Mrs. McIntosh once again yells to them that they need to get back to work, then they try to get back to work again by using their calculators. They then find out that their calculators cant solve math this advanced, and Jacob then apologizes for not bringing scientific calculators. Sammy then finds out their phones all have scientific calculators on them, which eliminates the problem. They then all shout hooray that their phones can solve the problems, which Lynn, Jacob, and Sammy nervously say that they are glad to be here. Mrs. McIntosh once again yells for them to get back to work. They then get to work, in which a brief 30 second montage of them working on it happens. They then turn in the work, for which Mrs. McIntosh is pleased, and hopes that they did not use any calculator. Mrs. McIntosh then announces that she has to go out to dinner because her sister is in town, and she will be back in an hour and a half. As soon as she leaves, Lynn tells Sammy and Jacob that they will make up a plan to escape detention and get back home. However, this seems problematic at first because Sammy's brother is supposed to be at violin practice, there are people still at the school, there are security cameras all over the building, and there are police watching the front door. However, Lynn figures out how to get past those and says that his brother has helped her make brilliant plans. Lynn reaches down into her backpack and grabs her journal to plan the escape, which Sammy calls her out for having a journal for girly-girls, which Lynn tells Sammy it is a hand-me-down from Leni. They then begin drawing out the plan and tells Jacob and Sammy how to get past the obstacles in order to escape detention. After some time planning, they begin their escape plan. Sammy noticed that the door was locked right before Mrs. McIntosh before she left, so Lynn asks Jacob for a pair of scissors. Jacob hands Lynn the scissors, and Lynn then unlocks the door with them. She gives Jacob back his scissors, and tells everyone to lay low where there are security cameras until they get next to Principal Margaret's office. After they manage to get past the security cameras, Lynn reaches into her backpack and grabs the voice disguiser Luan gave her. She rushes into the principal office, but she gets caught by Principal Margaret. Lynn tweaks the settings on the voice disguiser, and makes a narrow escape by telling Principal Margaret by saying that she is Mrs. Warburton, Lynn's history teacher, which Principal Margaret believes. Lynn then runs to the loudspeaker, and announces there will be free bologna in the cafeteria, which is Principal Margaret's favorite food. Principal Margaret then runs into the cafeteria, and Lynn gets out of her office and gets back to Jacob and Sammy. Sammy asks what time it is, which Lynn responds with 4:57, which is three minutes before Free Donut Thursday at the cafeteria. Jacob ask if he can get a donut, but Lynn says that the cops will find out they escaped detention. The cops then get in the cafeteria three minutes early because of the free donut rush, which gives them a chance to get out the school from the front door. They manage to escape the school successfully, and hide in the bushes as Lynn planned. Sammy and Jacob both congratulate Lynn for helping them escape, but Lynn tells Jacob to get his fat off of her, in which Jacob responds with a famous Gabriel Iglesias quote. Sammy then asks Lynn to get his and Jacob's phones out of her backpack, which Lynn gladly gives them back their phones. Lynn then calls his mom to pick her up, but Mrs. Loud says that she can't pick up Lynn for an hour because Lola has beauty pageant practice. Lynn responds in anger because she fears she will miss the Ultimate Bowl, but Mrs. Loud reminds her that the Ultimate Bowl is not until 8 PM. Lynn hangs up the phone, and tells Jacob and Sammy that her parents won't pick her up for an hour. Jacob's mother then pulls up, much to Lynn's disappointment. Lynn tells Jacob goodbye and apologizes for telling to get his fat off her, which Jacob accepts the apology and says goodbye back. Lynn then tries to talk to Sammy before she has to leave in an hour, but as soon as she tries to talk to him, his dad pulls up and Sammy leaves. Lynn then explains to the audience how her parents often pick her up from school late because her sisters and brother always have something to do after school. She then describes how one time her dad picked her up 5 hours late because Luan was performing stand-up in front of hundreds of people. A flashback takes place in which Lynn sits outside the school, bored to death, when her dad pulls up 5 hours late and Lynn tells him the things he missed as well as to never do that again. The flashback ends and a "ONE HOUR LATER" timecard takes place. Mrs. Loud then pulls up into the school parking lot, and apologizes for the 115th time that she picked her up very late. Lynn reminds Mrs. Loud to pick her up as early as she can, which Mrs. Loud says she will try her best to. Lynn then notices Mrs. McIntosh in the distance, much to her relief. Mrs. McIntosh pulls up into the school and notices how her students escaped from detention, which makes her extremely angry. The cops that were guarding the front door then arrest Mrs. McIntosh because she was punishing her students for no reason and for not watching her students while they were in detention. The cops then lead Mrs. McIntosh into the police car, and drive off away from the school. The scene cuts to the Loud house, where Lynn and Lucas are watching the Ultimate Bowl together and having fun. The episode ends with them slamming their cups together and saying "cheers". Transcript Stuck in Detention/Transcript Trivia *Jacob references Gabriel Iglesias after Lynn tells him to get his fat off her. *The way Mrs. McIntosh gets arrested is similar to how Mrs. Puff gets arrested in SpongeBob SquarePants. *The Ultimate Bowl is set on Thursday, which is weird given how the event it's based off, the Super Bowl, is always set on Sunday. Category:The Adventures of Lynn Loud Category:The Adventures of Lynn Loud episodes Category:Spin-off episodes